A Time To Forgive
by Dangerous2008
Summary: A Time to forgive is the sequel to The New Kid On The Block. We left off with Johnny coming to L.A to get Madison back, But a lot has changed in her life. Now how will Madison react to seeing someone from her past...who will she choose Johnny or Zach?
1. A Blasted From the past

Chapter# 1 – A blast from the past

Johnny arrives in Los Angeles determined to get his girl back...But a lot has changed in the past 6 ½ month's. Since Johnny broke up with Madison, She was very hurt until she met this other guy Zachary Taylor. How will Madison react to seeing someone from her past.

Mrs. Daniels

"Good morning students we have a new student Johnny Miguel Danger". She points to Johnny "Will you come up and say a few words about yourself and where your from?"

Johnny

"Sure um I'm Johnny and I'm from Manhattan, NYC and I'm here to study Journalism."

Mrs. Daniels

"Well your in the right class and thanks

Johnny

"Sure"

Sarah

"Oh my God" she said to herself. "Maddie, WAKE UP!!!!!" whispered to Madison. shaking her arms, trying to wake her up.

Madison

"mm?" shes kinda sleepy. but really tired. So she wiped her eyes. n then woke up n looked at Sarah.

Sarah

"LOOK WHO'S HERE!" points at Johnny.

Madison

She looked over to where she was pointing at."HOLY SHIT!" whispered to Sarah. "whats he doing here." whispered to her again. stared at Johnny for couple of mins.

Mrs. Daniels

"Thanks again please take your seat"

Johnny

"Yeah okay" he notices Madison's staring at him and he smiles as he takes his seats.

Mrs. Daniels

"Hey you guys we starting the play Romeo and Juliet and I've decided that Johnny will be Romeo and Madison will be Juliet. Sara will be lady Capulet and Nick will be Capulet. I'm passing out the books now start reading.

Johnny

"Wow first day here and I'm Romeo not a bad start Johnny" He thought to himself

Madison

looked away when he saw her. when she heard the teacher saying about Romeo and Juliet , "say what?" very surprised. _whats the hell is going on?_ she thought to herself.

Sarah

Oh my God, actually Maddie, this is going to be so interesting..." She whispered to Madison.

Madison

"Ya think?" she whispered to Sarah. she looked at Johnny again. Staring at him for couple minutes again.

Mrs. Daniels

"Okay students quite down we need to practice but first I need to take roll" she takes roll and then says "Okay all down will Johnny and Madison please come up here?"

Johnny

"Uh yeah sure" he walks up to the front of the class and wait for Madison.

Zach

"Hey sorry Mrs. Daniels my car wouldn't stop" He made up a lie.

Mrs. Daniels

"Yeah sure please take your seat. We are practicing Romeo and Juliet. The new student Johnny is romeo and Juliet is Madison. You can be Tylbet.

Zach

"Wait...Johnny's Romeo come on he just got here. I can play Romeo. Wait... Romeo and Juliet have to kiss on the lips.

Mrs. Daniels

"Okay first things, first if you were here then you could be Romeo. Another thing is, yes they have to kiss.

Madison

"Oh crap, this is going to be bad." She thought to herself, she stood up and walked to the front of the class room. Stood next to Johnny.

Mrs. Daniels went to get the books for Romeo and Juliet.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Moved On

Chapter 2 – Moved On

Madison

"What are you doing here?" She whispered to Johnny.

Johnny

"I'm here for Journalism and you"

Mrs. Daniels

"Okay we will practice the balcony scene"

Madison

"Me? why me?" whispered back to johnny.

"Okay Mrs. Daniels" She nodded after Mrs. Daniels said opening her book to the balcony scene.

Johnny

"You know I still love you and I will fight for you" He whispered back.

Johnny

He grabbed her hands gently and said "With light though yonder window breaks,It is the east and Juliet is the sun." Then he licked his lips and he know that turns her on. So that's why he did it.

Madison

"You still love me? Your the one who broke up with me." Whispered to Johnny again

"Romeo, Romeo where for out thou Romeo"She said too Johnny, she was surprised that he licked his lips...

Johnny

"Yeah I still love and I'm not ever going to stop loving you." He whispered as they got closer and closer to each other.

Johnny

"Juliet will marry me"

Zach

"Come on there way to close" Zach shouted out in jealousy.

Mrs. Daniels

"Quite Zach one more out bust and I your out of here!!!

Madison

"Well what if I don't want you. I'm going out with Zach." Whispered back to Johnny, and she stepped back little. So they wouldn't be to close. She looked at Zach when he shout out.

"When shall we be married?" .She looked at Johnny.

Johnny

"So what your saying is you don't have any feeling for me any more?" He wispered with an painful hurt expression on his face"

"Uh tomorrow and I shall seal my promise with a kiss" they moved closer towards each other and you put your arms around my neck and I hole you closer then ever were breathing on one another's lips. And I kiss you gently and you deepen the kiss putting you tonge in my mouth. We stay kissing until a minute later we break apart for air.

Zach

"WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS WAY TO LONG."

Mrs. Daniels

"Enough Zach i'm giving you one more chance. or I will write you up."

"Wow that was amazing this will be a great show. I actually saw the words coming to life. well done you guys."

The bell rings

"Class dismissed have a great day see you tomorrow. Johnny and Madison please stay after I need talk to you to for a second"

Madison

"Well I'm saying that "Look Johnny all I'm saying is that I been hurt by you onnce, then I met Zach I have not felt that hurt in a long time and I don't want to feel that hurt again" She whispers to Johnny.

After They kissed Madison was very surpised because she felt a little connection between the two of them.

"Okay Mrs. Daniels" She said when Mrs. Daniels asked her to stay after for a minute.

She turned around and looked at Zach "Hey baby wait for me I'll only be a minute I want to see what Mrs. Daniels want." She turned back around and said...

"So whats up Mrs. Daniels?" She said as she stood there next to Johnny.

Zach

"Yeah baby sure"

Johnny

"I know I hurt you. It hurt me very much when I broke up with you."

Mrs. Daniels

"Hey that was some kiss, since Saturday is in 4 day and that's when the play is. I was hoping that you guys would practice tonight in the library. I've already to talked to the librarian and she said just come after class. You can have the back conference room for as long as you like so please take your time you guys. I want it to be perfect.

Johnny

"Yeah sure no problem, I have nothing to do anyways"

Madison

"Then why did you break up with me then Johnny" She asked him.

"Wait Mrs Daniel After class I have a test I have to study for, but I will practice the play with Johnny at lunch or something like that."

Johnny

"Because my dad made me" He said looking down.

Mrs. Daniels

"Sure after lunch is fine"


	3. The L Word

Chapter # 3 - The L-word

Madison

"I don't know, can we just be friends for now I mean this is to fast, you just got here, and your telling me this now. Its just too fast for me to get back together with you plus I'm going out with Zach and I have feeling for him now, can we just be friends for now please?"

Johnny

"Yeah sure as long as I can be in your life I'm happy" he was hurt be that, but he rather have her as a friend the nothing at all.

Johnny

" I uhh I gotta go" He ran out the class

Zach

"Baby class starts in 3 mins hurry up." Getting mad.

Madison

"Okay thanks bye" waved at Johnny, she was felt that pain again, because he actually told her the truth that she didnt want to hear.

"Okay sorry baby." She kissed him on the lips. "And I forgive you about our fight earlier." She smiled at Zach. "Do you want to do something after school?" She said to Zach

Zach

"Yeah do you want to go and have a make up session in the stortage room. We have a sub today." He said as he held her and kissed her neck.

Madison

She giggled when he kissed her neck."Save it for later. I have to practice on words for Romeo and Juliet during my next class, and during and after lunch too. I'll seal a promise with a kiss that you can have me for as long as you like after school." She smiled as she giggled then she kissed him on the lips.

Zach

" Okay." He kissed her back.

Johnny

"Oh there you are sorry for running out on you. So I have a sub today so do you want to practice?"

Madison

"Oh hey Johnny, It's okay. Uh hold on." She looked at Johnny.

"Zach, is that okay?" She looked at Zach.

Zach

"Yeah sure go do your thing"

Johnny

"Okay."

Madison

"Okay babe, meet me at my locker for lunch okay I love you?" She kissed Zach on his lips "Bye." she looked at Zach.

Zach

"Yeah whatever" He as he walked away.

She looked at Johnny, "Lets go." As she started to walk away with Johnny.

As they walked in the library conference room. Johnny saw the look on Madison's face. Madison said...

Madison

"Okay let's get this over with?" She said loooking down.

Johnny

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Madison

"You didn't see what just happened?"

Johnny

"Actually I did and he isn't even worth crying over."

"Please don't cry...see this is what i'm talking about...I never made you cry when we were together."

Madison

"I know...except when you broke my heart...I know that your dad made you, but that still doesn't change the fact that I fall in love with you. Hell I wanted to marry you, that's how much I loved you and you went and broke my heart a couple of days before I left for CA."

Johnny

"I know I hurt you and I'm soo sorry baby. See when I met you I just knew that you were diffent from the other girls. Who just wanted to sleep with me to gain popularity. I knew you were someone special and you still are"

Madison

"Wait your not a virgin. How many girls did you sleep with in CA and NYC? And don't lie to me."

Johnny

"In CA about 11 and in NYC 0...I lost my virginity when I was 5 years old."

Madison

"5 years old... wait were you raped or molested?"

Johnny

"Yeah both...my uncle Andy raped me... my aunt April held me down while he raped me...my aunt April molested me from age 5 to 8. When I got 9 I spend most night at my bestfriend Eric house...I told him and we been bestfriends since. One day walking home a teenager shot him in the back and took his shoes and money. I stood crying...I call the cops but when they came he was already dead...so that's when I picked up baseball. At age 10 I was really good...best hitter on the team. One morning I had enough, I picked up my bat and went into there room since they lived with us and beat the shit out them. My dad and mom heard the screaming and came in and took the bat from me right when I was about to kill him. My dad looked confused...then I told him what happened he was more pissed then a white man losing a million dollars. My mother called the cops and my dad's face got red that means he was pissed and move cause he about to do damage."

Madison

"Oh my God Johnny I'm so sorry I never knew that...why didn't you tell me?"

Johnny

"We never talked about sex or if we were a virgin or not until now...so I want you to know that...you and Eric and my parents and the police were the only one told. I still love you Madison."

Madison

"I will always love you Johnny...we have got to practice this play."

Johnny

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

Madison

"Me too."

End of Chapter 3


	4. The Fight

Chapter 4 - The Fight

Madison

She hugged him. Madison thought _"It feels nice to be back in arms. I alway felt so safe in his arms"_

"Yeah its nice to hear that you still care for me. Don't worry I won't tell no one what you told me I promise." She smiled at him. _maybe hes right. i made a hugest mistake of my friggen life that i told i love you to zach. actually two because i told johnny that i just wanted to be friends. maybe hes still the one. not zach. he probley would think that i was right about what ive said earlier. maybe friends would be good. _she thought to herself. she started to have feelings for johnny again. she wiped her eyes then she started to feel happy because johnny being there for her.

"So, lets practice!" she smiled at Johnny. "I'm all better" she smirked at him.

Johnny

he pulled a part from madsion thinking _man does she look and smell beautiful. Oh you can believe that me a Zach gone have a little talk ant no one gone treat _

_the woman I love like that. "_I will always care about you. I know I trust you. So you want to do the bayonce scene" he said smiling and he licked his lips yet again.

He was happy he knew what to do to turn her on!!!

Madison

"Yeah sure" She giggled. "_So this is it we are kissing again, if I feel a connection a bigger one this time, then im going to break up with Zach." _She thought.

She thought to herself. "Are you just doing that just to turn me on?" She laughed.

Johnny

Johnny bit his lip in a very sexy way

"Yeah I am plus I love kissing you."

Madison

" I'm a bad kisser." she said jokely

Johnny

"You wasn't bad kisser this morning." So when in the back confence room. Johnny picked madison and sat her the table. Johnny got between her legs and they kissed

for a long time with tongue this time and it was good.

Madison

She giggled as he picked her up. She kissed him back passionately, and moaned little. She pulled back and said. "Wow, I haven't felt that kiss for a long time."

She started to kiss him agian passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck.She was enjoying it...they forgot about practicing and started making out.

She pulled back little. "Wait a minute, what about Zach?" She asked.

Johnny

"What about him, baby I don't like the way he's been talking to you and treating you lately. That's why I gonna have a man to boy talk with him.

We still practicing cause I don't how I think I need more practice." he smiled as he yet again licked his lips and kissed her agian just the same as last time but with

more passion and love then before.

Madison

She smiled and kissed him again and it wsa getting a little hot so she unbutton Johnny shirt and moans again...then pulled back again. " Wait this is still kinda too fast

isn't it?" She asked as the bell ranged. She looked at the clock then she groaned.

Johnny

"Well baby we can slow down a bit if you want." 

Madison

"I don't know, im just confused." She stood up and grabbed her book.

Johnny

"Baby I know what I feel for you is real and I also that when I kiss you I feel sparks and get butterflys. Baby your the one for me and if I have to I will keep

telling you that every day then I will until you realize that I will not live without you. Madison I really love you.

Madison

"Well how can I make sure that im doing the right thing? I just want proof."

Johnny

" Well if proof is what you want then proof is what I am going to give you"

Madison

"Okay then, well im gonna get lunch. I'm hungry." She walked out of the room then went to her locker to put her books away.

Johnny

"Okay baby lets get you something to eat"

Zach

"what are you doing with my girl"

Johnny

"your an puck ass little boy"

Zach

"You talking to me"

Johnny

"yeah you got a promblem with it"

Zach

"stop messing with my girl"

Johnny

"you know damn well that you don't care for her so playing"

Zach

"yeah I do"

Johnny

"if you care for her then why this morning I saw you in the bathroom getting head from this girl with blonde hair huh. speak on it"

Zach

"I wasn't me"

Johnny

"Okay if it wasn't you then someone on this video looks a lot like you."

Zach

"What video"

Johnny

"The one I took with my phone"

Zach

"I can expain"

Johnny

"What... that she fell and you dick just went her mouth"

Zach

"You know what I tried you" he trow a punch but misses

Johnny

"You punk-ass bitch you don't deserve her" he said punching him in the face then stomach.

Johnny walked up to Madison and showed her the video. Sarah saw it too.

Johnny

"Enough proof that he ant the one for you...I am."

"how can you do this to me?" she felt heartbroken. she realized that she failed... again.

"You know what, im gonna go. Don't follow me Sarah please come with me" She started to cry then ran, pulled Sarahs arm so she could go with her then they

walked to the parking lot amd got into her car.

Madison

She started to drive off on her way to Sarah's house.

"Let's do that ladies night thing now, maybe it would help."

Sarah

"Yeah sure whatever you want."

Meanwhile back at school beat Zach up then said...

Johnny

"STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL PUNK"

Zach

was on the ground knocked out

Johnny ran out the school and went and got into his car and went home. Then called Madison at like a 6:30 pm.

Johnny

"please ask the phone"

End Of Chapter 4


	5. Trip to the Hospitial

Chapter 5 - Trip to the Hospital

Madison was so sad that she started to cry...

Madison

"I told him that i love him"

Sarah

"I know, you know what im gonna go downstairs and get the ice cream and The O.C. dvd okay?"

Madison

she was still crying, but she also nodded when she said that shes gonna go downstairs.

Sarah

"okay ill be right back" she patted on madisons back then went out of her room then walked down the stairs went to get the stuff.

Madison

Since she got a new phone which is her sidekick 3, she havent put all the numbers from her old cell into her sidekick 3 yet.

When her sidekick 3 ringing and vibrating playing "Crank that Soulja Boy."

She looked at her phone, saying unknown. _Ugh, its probley Zach. _She thought to herself. So she didnt answer her phone.

she feeled like she needed to go to bathroom, she stood up then walked to the bathroom, she went to pee then flushed then went to the sink and washed her hands,

then she stood there, looking at herself in the mirror. she washed her face. get the towel to wiped it off. then she opened the mirror cabinet, she saw toothbrush, pills,

sick pill and etc.

she found the painkillers. she kept thinking that if she should take it or not. then more pain came and she couldnt take it anymore soo she took the container.

then grabbed a bottle of vodkla, she opened the container, she took 2 of them with odkla, then she felt that it wasnt enough. soo she took more and drank vodkla,

she put the vodkla a bit few mintues later, she started to feel dizzy, she stumbled and ell on the bathroom floor, and the container was still in her hand, she passed out.

Sarah

she walked up the stairs, yelling thru the door,"all right i got ice cream, the oc dvd, and tissue box" then when she walked in the room "Madison?" she went to her

bed and looked at her cell. "madison?!" she went looking for her. "hm shes probley in the bathroom" she put the oc dvd in her dvd player. she opened a container of

cream. after 5 mins later. "Madison! its already starting!" she waited for a response."madison?" she stood up and went over to her bathroom, opened the door.

she stood and her eyes widen "MADiSON!" she screamed she bent down saw the pain killers container in her hand and vodkla on the sink, she ran to get her cell

phone and dialed johnnys number. "oh god please answer!"

Johnny

"Hello ?"

Sarah

"JOHNNY? OH THANK GOD!!! i NEED YOU RiGHT NOW AS SOON AS YOU CAN!!" she was bursting out, crying so bad, soo scared.

Johnny

"wait, wait whats wrong?"

sarah

"its...madison!!!" she cont to bursting, crying so bad, so scared. "are you coming?!"

Johnny

"yeah I'm on my way" He rushed over to her house and opened the door and ran up the stairs

Sarah

"Se took painkillers with vodkla!!! SHES iN THE BATHROOM iN MY ROOM! WE HAVETO GET HER TO THE HOSPiTiAL!!" she was soo scared.

Johnny

"OH MY GOD MY BABY...come lets go" They hurried to the hosptial

Sarah

"um excuse me, we need help, we really need doctor now, shes dying!" shes still panicking asking the front desk.

Sec.

"yeah hold on let me get you a room and doctor. ur in 6th er. and heres the form to fill out. ill get you a doctor right away"

Sarah

"okay thank you so much!" she turned to johnny "lets go" she went to roo

Johnny

"Yeah thanks alot"

"yeah come on lets go" he says Sarah

After they took her into the EMERGANCY room they sat and waited for the doctor. An hour later the doctor can and said she was fine and

she's resting in her room.

Johnny

"baby I know that you maybe can't here me but please don't ever do that to me again. Madison you mean everything to me." Then something happened that he has

never done over a girl anyways he cried. the put his head on her hand and cried.

Madison hes still sleeping but she moved just little.

Sarah

she walks in, "how is she?" she looked at johnny

Johnny

"She moved a little. I just want my baby back."

Sarah

"do you want something? and should i call parents?"

Johnny

"Yeah a coke and yeah call them."

Sarah

"okay" she nodded while she said that.

Madison

she turned to another side, she could hear there but she was still sleeping.

Johnny

"please wake up"

Madison

shes starting to wake up. "hm" she said it really soft. she put her hand on her head. she have a headache

Johnny

"baby your awake" he smiled as he ran outside to get the doctor

Doctor

"what is there a problem

Johnny

"no my baby has woken up"

Doctor

"Madison is a wake?

Johnny

"yes she is holding her head though"

Doctor

"well that's to be expected"

Johnny

"so what shall I do when I take her home"

Doctor

"well first Madison's not going home until tomorrow we still to run about 2 to 3 more test before we let her go home"

Johnny

"okay but the question was what do I do when I take her home?"

Doctor

"well when she goes home and lay down put a cold towel over her head and give her only 2 aspain. that should cure it

Johnny

"thanks" he runs back into the room

Johnny

"baby they have to keep you here for another day to run some test and I not going any where. please don't ever do this again. my biggest fear is living with you.

baby since the day I met you I knew you where the one for me. I kinda wrote you a poem do you wanna hear it?"

Madison

she looked around. she saw johnny back in the room.

Sarah

she came in. "oh my god, madison" she hugged madison.

Madison

"sarah" she said weakly, she hugged back.

"sarah, are my parents here?" she looked at sarah

Sarah

"no but they are on their way i just called him as soon as johnny came out of the room"

Madison

"oh. when im getting out of here"

Sarah

"uh-" johnny came back into the room.

Madison

Johhny

"baby if your wondering when you get out the doctor said you can leave tomorrow.

Mom

runs into the hospital "Madison please"

Doctor

"uhh Madison was she a young girl about the age of 18 years old.

Dad

"yes that's my madison we are her parents Daniel and Melody"

Doctor

"okay well she is room 4243 on the fourth floor"

Mom

"thanks"

Doctor

"sure"

They ran over the elevator and up to Madisons room to find Madison a wake and kissing Johnny.

Mom

"EXCUSE ME..." she said to break them a part

Dad

"who's this boy and what happened to you"

Johnny

"Sir if you allow me to I will explain everything by the way I'm Johnny Miguel Danger."

Dad

"I would rather hear it from Madison but okay enlighten me. I just dieing to here why my baby girls in the hospital"

Johnny

"okay sir it all started when I came from NYC back down here to go to school for Jornalism and back in NYC me and Madison had broken up well my force me to. He told me he was going to take my tutsion to NYU away. So I broke up with Madison and and when she came back down here with you guys. She started dating this guy Zachary Taylor and he's a jelous guy anyways. I was casted as Romeo and Madison as Juliet. in this play. So we studied all of our lines and then the kissing scene came up and me and madison kissed. He got jelous. anyways we met at her locker and told her how much I love her. she said we should just be friends. She then told Zachary that she loved him and he did'nt say it back. I then showed her this video I took with my phone earlier this morning of some felmale preforming oral sex on him. That hurted her and she ran home with sara. She then took a lot of pain killers. and was passed out that's when sara called me and we took her to the hospital. She fined and she gets out tomorrow. That's the whole story I promise."

Dad

"Madison is this all true?" he asked

Mom

"Wow"

Madison

"yeah... you guys prob will ground me now for taking those and more punishment.

Mom

"well yeah you are ground for 2 weeks and your going to couseling and by the way are you two dating?"

Madison

" couseling?! come on mom, i promise i wont do it again!" she got surprised.

Dad

Yeah I would like to know this too. and Johnny and sara thanks for saving her life if sara wouldn't have found her and she called johnny my baby would be dead. SO thanks I really mean that."

Johnny

"well sure I would do anything for madison. I really love and care for her a lot. she means everything to me. I hope she will be. SO madison walker will you be my girlfriend. baby me and you are like romeo and juliet. I'm romeo I just need my juliet so baby what do you say??" he said hoping she would say yes

Mom

"ohhh that was sooo sweet" she hits the dad in the head

Dad

"oww what I do??"

MOM

"you never say things like that to me anymore"

DAD

"I'm already married to you. what I need to do that for??" just playing a round

MOM

"Okay then you can forget us having you know what for a while" she says as she was leaving the room but stopped as he started to talk.

DAD

"nooo baby I... was just playing like haha funny. baby please , please I was playing you I love you... please forgive me??" he said begging.

MOM

"ummm find I forgive you and if we go now we can have make up sex" she wispered in his ear.

Dad

"LOOKING forward to it" he said outloud as he kissed his wife and they left the room together.

Johnny

"I love you you do know that right" he said meaning every word.

"no problems"

Madison

she looked at johnny quickly when he asked her out,"yes i will" she smirked.

she looked back at johnny,"yeah". she smiled.

Johnny

he leaned over and kissed her just the same way he his first day there. suddenly Madison deepens the kiss putting her touge in his mouth "mmmm" he moans a little.

but they spilt apart when her mom came in "wow now that's a kiss" he said licking his lips. it still drives her crazy when he does that. That's why he do it.

Mom

"honey we are getting ready to go but I'll be by here tomorrow. and lets make a deal okay? if you will go to atlease 2 counseling sessions then I'll buy you that one

thing that you have been begging for I promise"

MOM

"so deal or no deal?"

Madison

she kissed back then deepen the kiss, putting her tounge in his mouth. she pulled back when her mom came in.

"okay mom" when her mom said about leaving.

she got excited about what hermom said about that deal. but then she stopped and thought about it. theres alot of things that she want to get. so she got an idea..

"okay but how about this, i will go to couseling til i get better but every 2 sessions. u get me the thing that i want. deal?"

Mom

"umm I can't believe my daugter's coning me...okay deal and when we get home johnny can come and watch movies and stuff. I need someone watching over you."

"so johnny will you do that for me?" she asked johnny

Johnny

"sure no problem"

Madison

"deal" she smiled.

"mom, i don't need a babysitter, im not 5 anymore but johnny is fine"

mom

"honey I know it's just i feel safer if you were with Johnny while your grounded"

Johnny

"Yeah we can have a lot of fun" he winked at madison and she looked down and smiled.

Madison

"finee." she rolled her eyes at her mom.

she giggled when johnny said that.

Mom

"Roll your eyes one more time and you will be grounded without Johnny"

Johnny

"no that's not nessary I make sure she don't okay" he gave madison the "stop before you ruin this" look and she smiled and apologized

Mom

"okay well see you tomorrow" she kissed madison on the forehead and left and got into the car with her husband and when home.

back at the hospital

Johnny

"baby you almost ruin it for us." "so I think we should talk about sex"


End file.
